A Night With Loki
by QueenPitpat
Summary: Tony's little sister Rose is forced to spend the night trapped in a room on board the Avenger's helicarrier, with the God of mistief. What kind of trouble could the Asgaridian prince get her into...only time will tell? (Rated T for mild language, violence and romantic themes)
1. Chapter 1

"UNBELIEVABLE! ROSE STARK, YOU HAVE CROSSED ME FOR THE LAST TIME" Tony growled as he stomped down the hallway. My chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise, I hadn't seen him this mad since I injected myself with a mixture of the super soldier, speedster serum and dark matter. (To be fair I was a twelve year old science prodigy left bored and un-supervised, what was I supposed to do?)

"You can't baby me forever Tony! I'm ready to be an Avenger!" I yelled after him. Tony was angry I had snuck aboard the avenger's helicarrier, I had actually managed to stay hidden for a couple of days until that idiot pulled open the pantry cabinets to look for a snack, while I was sleeping in it. As you can imagine, this gave both of us quite the shock.

"For the last goddamn time you are sixteen, you are too young to be an avenger!" Tony exited the hallway and headed into the common room where Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Coulson, Hawkeye and Fury were waiting. I sighed and took a seat at the end of the large business like tabel.

"So, Fury and I decided to gather everyone here to decide what to do about our little stow away situation…" Coulson sighed, but I seemed to detect mild amusement in his voice. I gave a little five finger wave with a smirk before going back to braiding and unbraiding my golden brown hair.

"I think it's obvious what we're going to do, she's going home!" Fury snapped in anger.

"Agreed." Tony said dryly, shooting me a dirty look before tossing grapes in his mouth.

"Disagree." I lit up to see Natasha defending me. "The kid clearly has a strong interest in hero work and from the trials I've run with her she's very good at it, why prolong the inevitable?" I nodded in agreement.

"Natasha...she's still just a kid. She has plenty of time to put her life in danger." Tony's blue eyes met mine with desperation, I looked away.

"Look clearly she's too young to be an avenger but she isn't too young to be a spy. So I say we ship her off to Shield Academy!" My eyes lit up at Clint's words, my brother had always tried to force me into getting a GED before attending (in a vain attempt to change my mind) but those stuffy old classrooms just weren't from me and I managed to run away from every prep school in the country, plus two in Europe. My brother sighed heavily massaging his temples.

"If I do this Rose...do you swear to behave?" I nodded with enthusiasm. "And you'll never illegally sneak into government property?" Another nod. "And stop hacking private government data." Natasha snicked as I sighed and nodded with hesitation. There was a bunch of discussions about legal shenanigans and contracts that I ignored, Tony made a bunch of phone calls and everyone agreed that the hella-carrier would make a pit stop at the academy early in the morning. Naturally, I was very excited.

"So Tonester my man." I smiled running up from behind Tony after dinner, I had changed into my pajamas. They featured a black cat tank top and black short shorts. "Do I get a bedroom now that I've come clean, confessed my sins?" I smirked excitedly up at him.

"Well unfortunately for me you can't sleep in the cabinet for legal reasons…."

"Soooo...can I sleep with Natasha! She can give me tips for tomorrow and an-"

"Woah woah relax kid I found you a place." I then noticed that Tony was carrying a sleeping bag, pillow and blanket. I frowned as Tony put in a passcode and we walked down a hallway that led to the center of the room. Inside was a glass cage where a man stood, I studied him for a moment, jet black hair, icy blue eyes, tall brooding complexion, but I found his look rather intimidating and immediately turned away. "Lok, Asgardian God of mischief, meet my sister Rose, queen of annoyance. You two are sharing a room tonight. My face fell, I kicked my brother hard in the shin before he could walk out.

"YOU WANT ME TO STAY WITH A CRIMINAL! WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU!" I yelled in rage. Tony smirked then punched the glass rather hardly.

"Relax hun, the guy's sealed inside a million tons of glass." He then gestured towards the controll pad. "And if Loki so much as taps said glass, him and his cage will go hurdling down at a million mph into the bottom of the ocean." I was mildly comforted, but still upset.

"If you think this is going to change my mind, you're wrong!"

"We'll see…" Tony said walking down the hallway. He bumped into Captain America who appeared to be arguing with him. Tony left the room in a puff before Steve approached me gently.

"Listen kid, as you've probably seen that your brother and I don't exactly see eye to eye on everything. We certainly don't agree on this little...experiment of his, so if you need anything, call me." Steve tossed me a walkie talkie and ruffled my hair, I blushed. Words can't describe how weird it is to meet the guy hanging up on a poster in your bedroom. Steve then turned his attention to Loki.

"Don't even think of trying anything." Steve glared at Loki who put his hands up with a smirk. Steve gave Loki one last weary look before walking off, I gulped in nervous anticipation as I heard the door lock behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled my eyes at the situation and plopped down on the air mattress. I immediately set up my black satin bedding, I plopped in my headphones and cued up some rock remixes. I went to read some graphic novels before I saw Loki attempting to speak out of the corner of my eye. "Can I help you with something?" I snapped, ripping out my headphones.

"Oh nothing, I was just saying that you look a little young to be a secret agent." He paced confidently throughout his cell, I hated it.

"Uhm actually I'm sixteen, and aren't you a little old to play dress up?" I snorted, examining his emerald robes.

"These are Asgardian robes you little peasant!" Loki yelled, much to my surprise. I stepped back in fear as he quickly recovered. "So you're a little girl with no powers...why would the avengers let you on their ship? Seems like a liability to me..."

I smiled in response, Loki had done it now. First, I shot out my hand and I turned off the lights in Loki's cage, while leaving on a single light above me, illuminating me. I raced around his cage at super speeds creating a wind tunnel, finishing with a black flip off the ramp that lead to the center of the room. "I don't know why The Avengers let me on board, you tell me." I said sweetly, twirling my hair.

"Interesting...so you're a spoiled brat that can run fast, and The Avengers pitied you? Must be tough...living in your brother's shadow. Well, that would at least explain why you're so pale." I nearly choked, that was a low blow.

"If you say so." I quipped turning all the lights back on, plugging in my headphones and reading my book. I was only forced stop when Loki banged on the window. I threw off my head phones. "Oh my God, can I help you?!"

"Didn't your parents ever teach you it's rude to ignore people?"

"No, but they taught me not talk to strangers sooooooooooooooooooooo….."

"LISTEN YOU LILY LIVERED PEASANT, I AM TRYING TO MAKE YOU A DEAL!"

"Oh? This oughta be good, well let's hear your little deal?" Loki began pacing with his hands behind his back. I had to stifle my laughter at how seriously he was taking this.

"You may find this hard to believe, but I know how it feels to be trapped in a sibling's shadow…" The man then launched into a twenty minute monologue about how was adopted, and daddy always liked Thor best and he rose above this tremendous adversity blah blah blah blah. I was too busy contemplating how to wear my hair on my first day of spy school. "Therefor I have decided to offer you the the tremendous honor of being my queen. All you have to do, is open the cage." I nearly vomited.

"Me? Your queen? Ha! Hahahaha."

"Can I ask what you find so funny about this arrangement?"

"Well for starters you're like ten million years too old for me, and two I don't want to be queen of anything. Queens are stupid, they have to wear stuffy dresses all day and attend painful social functions with gross food and stuck up guests."

"You seem to have a very twisted idea of a queen's duties?"

"Prove it?"

"Open the cage and I will, if you're so powerful, you should easily be able to stop me from escaping…"

"So you can escape and Tony can hate me forever? I may be powerful; but I'm not stupid."

"Very well. So join me in the cage then…" I shifted uncomfortably, what was he playing at?

"You want me to open the cage, so you can run out."

"See? Now you're twisting my words…."

"Okay but in this fantasy world where I decide to get in the cage, how am I going to close the door?"

"You have magic don't you?" I considered this, I had never tried running that fast,, but now seemed like a nice chance to start. Without saying anything I zipped as fast as I could to open the door, I pushed Loki as hard as I could against the wall (as insurance) then raced around as fast as I could pressing the button to close the cage and zipping in before the walls closed on me. I unfortunately didn't know how to slow down and slammed against Loki into a wall.

"Not magic...science." I huffed. Loki put his arms around me pinning me against him. I froze, technically I hadn't even kissed a guy, my brother scared every potential suitors away. "So uhm, how did you plan on convincing me to be your queen?"

Loki didn't answer, he just pushed me into a deep, passionate kiss. It was cold and refreshing and his grip was strong and I hated myself for loving it. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me.

"A good kisser does not a husband make." I gasped between kissing him.

"You think I'm a good kisser?"

"Maybe, but that's doesn't make me want to be your queen...Thor is better at kissing anyway." I said this, only to make him mad. I hadn't a spoken a word to Thor in my life, it became apparent however that intentionally angering a God was a bad idea. He flipped me over and pushed me against the wall.

"You'll live to regret that." He whispered, pushing himself into me. His cool lips trailed my neck, igniting my skin. They lingered giving me a hickey on each adjacent side of my neck before he returned stroking my arm. "I could give you everything, money, power, fame justice. Your brother would bow down before your throne...they all would." I froze, considering this, attempting to ignore the way he made me made me feel. "You wouldn't just be their queen, you'd be their hero. The galaxy's mightiest avenger."

"No!" I shouted, kicking him in his chest to get him off of me. "I don't want to be an avenger anymore, I don't need anyone's love, But I need, no I deserve the respect of my fellow humans, and respect isn't stolen or bought, it's earned." With that I ran through the cage at full speed, shattering the glass. Before Loki could move I activated the button that dropped the cage off the ship. "And besides you're too old for me." I hummed as the cage began to plummet.

"You foolish imp, you haven't heard the last from me !" Loki cried, I laughed to myself at his cliched rant.

"I certainly hope not." I whispered, touching the cuts on my neck. Now I just had to come up with a way to explain this to my brother.


End file.
